


Writhe

by deargravity



Category: Halsey (Musician), Melanie Martinez (Musician), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: BDSM, BabyGirl, Bottom Gerard Way, DDLG, Degradation, Dominant/Submissive, F/F, Frerard, Genderbending, Hate Fuck, Jesus has no place here, Kinky, Like, Melsey, Mostly frerard, Rape/Non-con Elements, Really kinky, Ryden, Smut, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Frank Iero, Wax Play, jesus christ - Freeform, just kidding, oneshots, so many kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deargravity/pseuds/deargravity
Summary: Fem! band member oneshots. endless kinks.





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this on Wattpad under the username @deargravity. Enjoy.

This is just an author's note. This is going to be a collection of short smut stories for ships (mainly frerard) and loads of kinks.

I'll try to cover as many kinks as I can, but I will not be doing: snuff, beastiality, scat, necrophilia, or pedophilia. I hope you understand.

Keep in mind that everything in these stories is consensual, and I do not own any of these people. Obviously. Um, 18+ I guess? Nobody's going to listen to that, and I'm not 18+, but oh well. Formalities. Please leave feedback! Okay, thanks.

Oh, and for those who don't know the meaning of the title, 'writhe', as defined by Google, means to make continual twisting, squirming movements or contortions of the body. 

Okay thanks again!

Enjoy ;)

 


	2. Drips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: pain/wax  
> Top: Frankie  
> Bottom: Gee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't looked at this fic in months so I can't speak for quality, but I tried. (I'm posting chapters from my Wattpad here, and I've written several chapters already, so this one is pretty old comparatively.) Enjoy!

The idea first came to Frankie when she had been dragged into a Yankee Candle by her girlfriend, Gee. You can't really blame her. Boredom leads to ideas, and by then it's too late. Besides, it'd be fun. For her, at least.

"Frankie! They have pumpkin scents! And apple! Frankie they have cinnamon sugar! Frankie. Frankie are you paying attention?" A ticked off Gee turned, with arms full of fall scented novelty candles, to face her girlfriend. "What are you smiling about?"

"I have an idea. You can get your pumpkin candles, but we need to get a few plain ones. Then we're going home babydoll, I want to play." 

Seeing the twinkle in Frankie's eyes, Gee nodded and walked up to the register with a pack of red non-scented candles added to her stack. 

"Do you want to sign up for our membership plan? Coupons every month, and exclusive offers." Tiffany, their cashier, tried to persuade them. "It only takes a few minutes."

Gee was about to say yes, but Frankie was in a hurry to get out of there. That Tiffany blew. "No thanks. Let's go Gee-Gee." Taking the bag from the counter and her girlfriend by the hand, Frankie walked back to her car at a quick clip, Gee's red hair flying behind her as she tried to keep up. 

Gee was curious as all hell, but Frankie had used her special name, and she knew better than to interrupt her planning when she had that look. 

The ride home in their black Camry was quick, only 15 minutes, but Frankie couldn't sit still. "Gee. When we get home, could you put your candles in the living room, and bring the red ones to our bedroom? Thanks dolly. Also, you'll need to bring a lighter. And some rope. After that, undress and just wait on the bed. I'll make this good. Don't think I've forgotten your little pain kink missy. Real good.."

Gee's eyes were lit up with arousal and a little fear, but she trusted Frankie. "Yes ma'am."

"That's a good girl."

As soon as the car pulled into their garage, Gee popped her door open and ran to follow Frankie's instructions. She took the stairs 2 at a time, practically threw the scented candles on their old green couch, and ran up the second flight of stairs with the unscented candles in her hand. 

Putting the candles on a side table, she began to undress. 

Gee pulled her tight black sweater up and over her bright red hair and tossed it aside, lying in a crumpled pile on the hardwood floor. Shuffling out of her short grey skirt, she threw it on top of her sweater. Looking in the mirror on the wall she glanced over her body. Her pale skin was hugged taught over her bones, white on white. The only contrast was her flaming red hair that hung over her shoulders, falling to the mid of her back, and her lingerie. Her deep purple bra was primarily lace and ribbons, leaving next to nothing to the imagination, hugging her soft curves. Her panties matched the bra, delicate lace with bows on each hip, just tight enough to trace her sweeping lines. Turning around, she looked behind at her ass and the translucent purple fabric that barely encompassed it. She looked hot. 

But Frankie said no clothes. Even though her outfit hardly counted as clothes, she always followed orders. Reaching behind, she unclasped the bra and the cups fell to the ground. The bra was promptly kicked to the quickly growing pile of clothes with a slight shake of Gee's round breasts. With a quick twist of her perky nipples she called down to Frankie, saying she was nearly ready. Gee was excited, and it showed. Squatting down, she pulled the lacy panties down to her mid thighs and stood back up. Shaking them the rest of the way to her feet, she kicked them in the direction of her other discarded clothes. 

"I hope you're ready, because I- oh babe. You look good enough to eat. But maybe later..I have the matches. Ready?"

With a nod, Gee crawled onto the bed and lay eagle spread. "Ready."

Frankie pulled the plastic wrapping off of the candle pack and set them back on their side table by the bed. Pulling the matchbook out of the back pocket of her jeans, she struck one against the sandpaper strip, lighting it up. She held the match over one of the candle wicks until it caught, then flicked the match into the trashcan in the corner. 

The candle's soft flame grew and some wax around the center began to heat up. Leaving it to melt a little more, Frankie went back downstairs to get the rope that Gee had forgotten. Gee stayed on the bed, tied down by obedience. 

Quickly flitting her eyes to the red candle and its tall flame, her heartbeat doubled, leaving her breathless. What was going on?

Downstairs Frankie had the bundle of rope to secure Gee, but she waited. Just a little longer. Just long enough to get her squirming. 

5 minutes later, she walked back upstairs and saw Gee smile when she walked in the room. 

"Took you long enough."

"Tsk tsk. Is that any way to speak to the person tying you up?" 

"Sorry."

"I know kitten."

Marching along the edge of the bed, Frankie stood at the base. Knotting one edge of the rope to one of the wooden posts, she reached for Gee's left leg and tied it to the other end. 

"It's a new view from down here" Frankie remarked. 

Gee blushed, feeling exposed regardless of the times they'd been together before. 

Moving on to the next post, Frankie finished securing Gee's legs. A few authoritative steps later, Frankie was tying Gee's right wrist to a headboard post. "Almost done."

Climbing on top of the bed, Frankie knelt over Gee. Staring into each other's eyes, Frankie wrapped a length of rope around Gee's left wrist. Knotting it twice around the last headboard post, she climbed off and admired her work. Perfect.

Grabbing the candle in one hand, Frankie rubbed circles over Gee's chest, squeezing her lightly, twisting her hard nipples a little less lightly. Gee was softly moaning before the first drip. 

Frankie tilted the candle slightly, causing a few splatters of wax to fall on to Gee's breast, a gasp escaping her lips. Smiling at the response, Frankie moved lower and poured some of the hot wax onto her thighs, eliciting a moan from Gee. 

Waiting for more wax to melt, Frankie stalked up down the length of the bed, running a few fingers along the curves of Gee's body. 

Picking up the candle again, Frankie made a circle of drips on Gee's stomach, causing her to pull against her restraints. This was more effective than she'd planned. 

Gee moaned, begging for more. With a wicked smile, Frankie obliged. Moving back to the base of the bed, she poured some of the liquid red wax along Gee's exposed pussy. Gee yelped a little, tugging at the rope, but relaxed after after a few moments. 

Leaning in closer, wax was dribbled on Gee's clit, making her moan loudly. Frankie set the candle back down, and traced the lines she had made with the candle. 

"I said you looked good enough to eat..now you look even better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay the end, sorry it isn't really an ending. Please let me know how it was, feedback is super important to me!


End file.
